La realidad es una ilusión y la ilusión es mi realidad
by Xion-chan 14
Summary: Buenas noches tengan ustedes, ¿Acaso los pensamientos sobre el futuro no les deja descansar? ¿Acaso los recuerdos del pasado no les dejan soñar? en tal caso les contaré una historia, o mejor dicho un cuento, quizás esto les puede ayudar. -Non ship-


Buenas noches tengan ustedes, ¿Acaso los pensamientos sobre el futuro no les deja descansar? ¿Acaso los recuerdos del pasado no les dejan soñar? en tal caso les contaré una historia, o mejor dicho un cuento, quizás esto les puede ayudar.

 **Capitulo único: La realidad es una ilusión y la ilusión es mi realidad.**

Hubo una vez en una dimensión sencilla, incompleta e inexistente en donde ni las ondas visibles estaban presentes, en donde los pensamientos planos no permitían sobresalir, un lugar, que, simplemente era reflejo de los demás conectado a la imaginación y el subconsciente. Ahí habitaba un ser sin nombre con el poder de adquirir el conocimiento absoluto, cualquier duda, el universo se la contestaría en un simple parpadeo, siempre y cuando alguien supiera la respuesta y la quisiera compartir, de lo contrario tendría que realizar un arduo viaje, pero, en esa epoca tampoco consideraba importante la información que alguien no quisiera ofrecer.

Este ser estaba condenado a permanecer prisionero a los deseos ajenos, cambiando opiniones y manipulado por medio de fantasías e ilusiones, siendo su única ventana a la realidad, aquel mundo de los sueños y recuerdos creado por los demás; con cada deseo que cumplía, se corrompía más y más, hasta que quiso tenerlo todo, sin dar nada más a cambio y revelarse ante sus iguales; pero, no le podemos culpar por su forma egoísta de ser, escuchar los deseos demás como única educación, deseos de avaricia, envidia, ira, soberbia, lujuria y demás, deseos de reyes, gobernados, monjes, enamorados y todo aquel que anhelase algo realmente, no importando su lugar de procedencia o estatus social, le hicieron querer y anhelarlo también. El deceo de obtener "Poder", "fama", "diversión", ver como todos los demás eran igual de desdichados que él; obscurecieron lo que fue una bendición para las galaxias.

Al inicio solo hacia su labor sin preocuparse por un pago, pues esperaba ansiosamente a él ser que le logrará contactar, para que de ese modo, ver una vez más aquellas ondas a las que llamaban colores, todos siempre llegaban a él con diferentes de estos pigmentos rodeándole como suaves llamas que les daban luz a su futuro, violetas, cian, doradas, bi-colores, tri-colores, algunas eran más opacas que otras, pero siempre estaban ahí, el se preguntaba si el igual tenía un vibrante color, pues en la dimensión monocromática no había reflejo a más que blanco, Negro y... Azul, en la antigüedad a este color se le asociaba con el infinito, la inmortalidad, la realeza, lo sagrado; Y eran las flamas azules protegía con esa misma eternidad cada uno de sus acuerdos con aquellos que querían poseer más y su caprichoso deseo formaba un titileo estelar que le invocaban a su mundo.

Él sabía porque estaba ahí, era su santuario, el único lugar donde podía alterar la realidad a su antojo, el único lugar en que no era peligroso, el único lugar en donde por siempre estaría solo, el único lugar en donde debía estar, era necesario... ¿Necesario para quién?

«Si lo que leí sobre usted es real sé que usted con su gran conocimiento podrá modificar una decisión, pues, no puede ser que mi padre me obligue a hacer eso, no quiero esto para mí o para mi futuro» simplemente tendría que darle el conocimiento para alterar su destino, quizás sembrar la duda e información. ¿Acaso él nunca podría alterar el suyo? Solo ser el sirviente de la avaricia ajena le comenzaba a aburrir, y el aburrimiento le parecía malo, ¿Cómo podría divertirse? Según su conocimiento tendría que cambiar la monotonía y no caer en el monocromo del lugar, aunque también, muchos de sus clientes se veían no aburridos, más bien felices al ver sufrir a sus enemigos o ver cumplidos sus anhelos... pero, ¿qué anhelaba él? era curioso para un ser de conocimiento absoluto no saber nada sobre el mismo.

«Si usted pudiera y lo que me dice es real, desearía que concediera mi humilde deseo, yo solo quiero ser inmortal y que está enfermedad que me acomete no termine con mi vida, de ese modo mis padres no se preocuparan más de mí, ni gastarán más» En esa época no comprendía bien la importancia del tiempo en los mortales, ya que en donde habitaba, el tiempo era constante y su vida igual, la muerte no era su problema, pero al parecer era algo importante para gran parte de los seres, el cumplir el deseo del ser anhelante, fue sólo un mapa a la panacea y una gota de agua eterna y sin percatarse, tras un parpadeo, un bebe gigante le había reprendido y deshecho el deseo, insistiendo en la barbaría de sus actos en la consecuente guerra por aquella atrocidad anti natural, pudo observar como quien había pedido el deseo se desvanecía junto a los restos de sus padres, que feroces se mantenían sonámbulos frente a las puertas para la protección del elixir. El ser entonces pensó en las formas que él podría destruiste y por primera vez temió a la muerte, aunque él no debía preocuparse de aquello si no salía de su pequeño mundo, nadie le podría dañar... pero el comenzaba a sentir preocupación.

«Hey, tu, eh cumplido los requisitos y ahora me sirves, deseo que mis súbditos me alaben» No era el primero que hablaba con impertinencia, ni mucho menos que se creía su dueño y amo, pero, ¿Cuál era el objetivo de su deseo? Estando siempre solo no conocía la importancia de la compañía, el calor del cariño, y las palabras dulces a los oídos. Si bien había escuchado lisonjas, para el no eran más que algo rudimentario que pese a que le hacían sentir mejor, no eran algo obligatorio. Quizás escuchar unas pocas le serviría para llenar el vacío que iba creciendo en él, fue lo que pensó antes de ver como entre alabanzas el gobernante callo ante la traición "la voz no siempre dice lo que la mente cree" pensó con ironía y una leve sonrisa en su mirar.

«Al parecer ese anciano del bosque no mentía, mi nombre es... y deseo que ella sólo tenga ojos para mi» Fue uno de los deseos que más curiosidad le dio. No comprendía bien la intención del joven cazador, de requerir necesariamente las atenciones de la joven princesa, Si bien ella podría satisfacer su deseo, él no lo haría y al poco tiempo buscaría un nuevo reto, para el solo era un trofeo más es la pared. El ente fue entonces cuando sintió un poco de picardía al hacer que cada que la chica cerrará su azulina mirada apareciera el cazador como si de una ilusión se tratara, a los pocos días ellos ya se habían celebrado como pareja, y a los pocos meses la guardia real no dejaba al joven salir de las paredes del Castillo, pues las "premoniciones de infidelidad" no le dejaban con nadie estar. Pero después de todo, cada que cerraba sus ojos veía al joven frente a ella no importando dónde estaba. No me atrevo a decir que aquel reino término bien, siendo lo único que le importaba a la princesa era el joven cazador y no los habitantes suplicantes de hambre. El ente término sintiendo repulsión ante aquel sentimiento de pertenencia, aunque tenía que admitir que un poco de aquel aburrimiento se había disipado al escuchar a los peones contra la cabeza del ahora rey.

Al final de cumplir cada uno de los deseos sus emociones despertaban. Y cada vez deseaba tener más y más, el silencio de su mundo no parecía ayudarle en su ambición, o en la cordura que poco a poco era roída. Pero no podía dar pasos en falso, no; tenía que idear como tener más de lo que tenía y nada de aquel lugar podría satisfacer. Fue entonces cuando realizo su primer trato, que a diferencia de los deseos que antes cumplía, ahora recibiría algo y esta ves no era sólo se determinaría por el karma, sino que él lo decidiría; por primera vez utilizo su labia para manipular a sus "clientes", y sintió el placer del poder sobre los que una vez le mandaron , «si me sacaras de aquí, yo podría cumplirte todos sus deseos, y compartiría todo mi conocimiento contigo, solo tienes que seguir cada paso de lo que te diga» al ser que aceptó este trato era un intento de filosofo.

Después de eso, las cosas solo se dieron, y si eran necesarios diez atributos para encerrarlo ahí, otros diez le ayudarían a salir ¿no?, el filósofo consiguió a cada uno, ansioso de tener todo ese poder y tarde o temprano traicionar al ente. Todos los atributos todos aceptaron a cambio de un deseo y todos permanecieron junto a él aún después de cumplirlo, quizás gratitud, curiosidad o anhelo de más poder; pero aun cuando al ente le preguntaban sobre él, este se mantenía reservado. En cuanto a él filósofo, una vez completa su parte Reclamo la equidad de las partes, pero... conseguir todo el conocimiento no significa poder manejarlo o soportarlo, la última vez que se supo de él la ignorancia a lo desconocido le ejecutó.

Cuando consiguió su libertad comprendió el sentimiento que todos sus "clientes" querían conservar, la luz y el color le atosigo en su mirada, claro que sabía cómo se veían, tenía el conocimiento absoluto, pero tenerlos en presencia física le eran un tanto distinto; tenía la teoría, solo le faltaba la práctica, se sintió libre de ataduras en todas las dimensiones.

Una vez fuera de su prisión, llego a él lugar de su raza, un lugar que siempre le había adorado y resguardaban todo el conocimiento sobre él, cediéndolo al más sabio del lugar, también conocido como sacerdote. Le fue fácil que lo empezaran a idolatrar, prometiéndoles un mañana brillante y un par de mentiras, aunque los más viejos y los jóvenes leales a estos no confiaban en "los guardianes" (así optaban por llamarse aquellos que le acompañaban, que se habían unido con el tiempo y que le habían liberado de su prisión) y una minoría de estos veían obscuridad en su antigua deidad. Fue algo repentino para que ese lugar callera en la locura y el miedo, tras una fila de dominó bien ejecutada; con temor un par de habitantes huyeron en una nave con toda la información sobre la deidad, su deber era ocultar esa información de la destrucción que había originado el ente, un lugar en donde no pudiese entrar o salir nadie de ese lugar, pero al mismo tiempo que alguien la pudiera encontrar después para proteger, pues sabían que él podría infectar otro lugar. El objetivo tras toda la locura era el poder que en la realidad no tenía, una gota del ser supremo le daría más poder del que necesitara, y aunque no fue lo más sencillo lo consiguió.

Aún recordaba la melodía de las súplicas y gritos que había generado, el resultado de aquella extraña combinación de colores, que al ojo de cualquiera eran aberrantes, pero a su mirar acostumbrado al monocromo y al silencio, no era más que una obra de arte.

Los iguales del ser ahora corrupto le condenaron, quitándole parte de su poder y conocimiento significativo, para así repartiéndoselo entre ellos, llamándole ser de oscuridad, y abandonándolo una vez más con sus "amigos" en su antigua prisión; quitándole la habilidad de adquirir el conocimiento más que por tratos, como burla a su anterior pecado.

Por primera vez sintió anhelo de venganza y sintió la injusticia, la ira hervía en su interior, pero no le importó, probablemente esos seres que se creían mejor que él no comprenderían su forma de pensar. Con solemnidad volteo a ver a las demás víctimas, quienes se encontraban alterados charlando entre ellos, pues en un momento estaban divirtiéndose y en otro ya estaban en un mundo gris.

« ¿Y ahora qué haremos? » cuestionó uno de los adefesios mientas miraba una y otra vez a sus colegas.

« ¿En dónde estamos?» murmuraba otro viendo el panorama al que los habían condenado.

« ¿Y mi comida?» cuestionaba otro.

«Bienvenidos a mi mundo, el "mind scape" un mundo en donde el tiempo no transcurre y depende de los seres vivos para existir... Un mundo en que tus sueños se vuelven realidad, y que tu realidad no son más que los sueños..." guardo un momento silencio "pero saben que chicos saldremos de aqui... yo los sacare de aquí...» comentó como si fuera un líder hablando a su ejército. «Volveremos a ocasionar caos, locura, destrucción, y esta vez nadie me… no, nos detendrá...»

Los vítores no se hicieron esperar, pues, estarían en una fiesta eterna.

«Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?» cuestionó uno de los seres.

«Nunca eh tenido un nombre ni la necesidad de uno »

«Te llamaremos Bill, pues eres nuestro billete* de salida»

El ente pensó en los errores de su plan, y llegó a la conclusión de que si el error se hallaba en ir al mundo real, entonces haría que la fantasía y la realidad se uniesen, solo necesitaba alguien con hambre de conocimiento una vez más... Tendría que esperar, pero el tiempo ahí era relativo, así que no importaría tanto… alguien tarde o temprano lo encontraría.

glosario

-.-.-.-.-.-

Panacea: Uno de los objetivos de los alquimistas, consistía en una medicina que curaba cualquier enfermedad.

**"billete de salida" Bill es billete en inglés, así que intente hacer un juego de palabras lol.

Jajajajja, hace tiempo que no subía nada… y pues esto nació mientras intentaba hacer un Mabill… lo sé, no es Mabill pero me encanto como quedo, así que dije ¿Y porque no lo subimos?, por favor, cuéntenme que les pareció en los comentarios, no me ofendo xD uvu.


End file.
